Undersea Master
by Jenna D
Summary: Kari's mysterious powers return... A meddling psychologist threatens the secrecy of the Digital World... And as Kari's powers become more and more complicated, who will be there to save her? ~Complete.
1. Stupid Psychologist

Undersea Master   
  
It was a beautiful day in Odaiba. The sun shining, birds chirping -- yes the author knows this is cheesy -- and the kids were happy to be let out of school.   
  
"Hey, you feeling okay?" asked T.K.  
  
"Huh?" Yeah, I'm just-" -Kari yawned- "-tired."  
  
"You seemed more than tired in class," T.K. said, lowering his voice. "You were fading out again. Where were you going this time?"  
  
"The beach again. I'm scared it's going to happen and nobody's going to be there with me," Kari admitted. "At night sometimes I begin to fade, then Gatomon wakes up Tai and he comes to wake me up. I can't tell my parents. They'd freak out."  
  
"Hmmm..." T.K. paused. "Is it okay if I walk you home? Just in case, you know, something happens to you on the way."  
  
"Yeah, that would be good," Kari said.  
  
Kari and T.K. walked slowly back to Kari's apartment building, soon joined by Gatomon and Patamon. They talked about school, Kari taking a few pictures every now and then, but abruptly, she stopped.  
  
"Kari, are you okay?" T.K. asked concernedly.  
  
Kari closed her eyes. "I feel sick..." she moaned, before suddenly going limp and falling. T.K. caught her.  
  
"Aw, man, now what..." T.K. muttered. "Patamon, fly up to her apartment and see if Tai's home."  
  
"Right!" Patamon said. He flew up to the Kamiya's balcony. Tai was home, luckily, and Patamon knocked on the window until Tai opened it.  
  
"Patamon, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Kari fainted! Call an ambulance or something!" Patamon announced. "T.K.'s with her."  
  
"I'll be right down!" Tai said. Patamon flew back down as fast as his wings could carry him.  
  
"He's calling an ambulance and he'll be right down!" Patamon relayed the information to T.K.  
  
"Thank you Patamon!" T.K. commended. He'd laid Kari down on the ground, and continued in his attempts to wake her up. "Kari, wake up! Please, Kari!" he pleaded.  
  
Tai soon arrived outside. "The ambulance is coming," he said, coming to his sister's side. "Thanks for being here T.K."  
  
"She wasn't feeling well at school," T.K. told Tai, "so I thought I'd stay with her in case something happened. And, well, something did."  
  
"It's a good thing you did!" Gatomon exclaimed. "Hey, there's Davis and Demiveemon."  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Demiveemon asked in his little voice.  
  
"Kari fainted..." T.K. trailed off before muttering, "Oooh, where is that ambulance?!"  
  
"What did you do T.S.?" Davis asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything! We were walking home and she started to feel sick," T.K. answered through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowed in aggravation. "In case you didn't notice, she wasn't feeling to well in class either." Most of the last line was cut off by the wail of sirens in the air.  
  
"Thank goodness, the ambulance!" Patamon exclaimed.  
  
"We'd better hide," Gatomon said. "Uh-oh Tai, your mom is coming." Gatomon, Patamon and Demiveemon hid quickly.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya was frantic. "Kari? Tai, what happened to Kari?"  
  
"She fainted," Tai explained. "I called an ambulance."  
  
"Were you with her?" Mrs. Kamiya asked, starting to freak out.  
  
"No, I was," T.K. said quietly.  
  
Practically attacking T.K., Mrs. Kamiya inquired, "What happened? Why were you with her? Did she say anything?"  
  
"I was walking Kari home because she wasn't feeling well and when we got here, she fainted," T.K. said quickly, half wanting the ground to open up and swallow him so he'd be away from the interrogation.  
  
The paramedics had been busily attending to Kari. One of them approached the boys and Kari's mom. "I think she'll be fine. I can't seem to find anything that would cause this. Does she faint often?"  
  
"No, not recently... Oh, Tai, do you think she could be getting sick again?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.  
  
"I would find it odd to happen so suddenly," Tai answered, unsure of what he was thinking.  
  
"Even so, we'll take her to the hospital. Maybe we can find something there," the paramedic said. "You can come."  
  
"Actually, I think I'll stay, for when Dad gets home," Tai said. "You go Mom."  
  
Mrs. Kamiya climbed into the ambulance after they loaded Kari in and they sped off. The Digimon emerged from their hiding place.  
  
'I hope she's okay,' T.K. thought. "Hey Tai."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What if she starts fading whille they're on their way to the hospital?"  
  
"I didn't think of that," Tai whispered.  
  
"Neither did I, until now," said T.K.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens," Davis said, breaking his silence.  
  
"Yeah... well, I'll see you guys later," Tai said. He went back to the building, and he and Gatomon went upstairs.  
  
"See ya," T.K. replied, grabbing his backpack as he started to leave.  
  
"What do you think you were doing T.V.?" Davis called after him.  
  
T.K. turned around. "What? What was I doing? I was trying to help!" he said.  
  
"Why did you let her faint?" Davis asked.  
  
"There wasn't really much I could do Davis!" T.K. shouted. "What would you have done?"  
  
"I- uh..." stammered the brown-haired boy.  
  
"Exactly! At least I was here, with her," T.K. said.  
  
"I still think it's your fault T.F." Davis' stubbornness was in full view.  
  
Now T.K. was mad. "Would you please call me by my real name? Sometimes you make me so mad Davis, I just want to..." He clenched his fist tightly.  
  
"Punch me?" Davis taunted.   
  
T.K. punched Davis soundly. "Yes!"  
  
Davis came back and swung at T.K. "Why would that be?"  
  
Ducking Davis' punch and tripping him, T.K. said, "Because I'm sick of you hating me!"  
  
Davis fell and landed face first on the ground. "I don't hate you!" He tried to hit T.K. again.  
  
The blonde pinned Davis to the ground and pulled his arm behind his back. "I think you do! You're always blaming me for everything that happens to Kari and never calling me by my real name."  
  
"Lemme go!" Davis protested. T.K. let go and got up. Davis also stood up and turned around, trying to punch T.K. again. "I don't hate you! It's only that you're so close with Kari!"  
  
Suddenly T.K. had Davis pinned again. "Kari?" he said quizzically.  
  
"Get off me!" Davis and T.K. got up and stared at each other with angry eyes. "You two are such good friends, it's like I'm nothing," Davis said.   
  
Tai came out of the apartment building, having seen what had gone on. "What are you guys fighting about?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," said Davis quickly, but something distracted him. "Aww, man, not her..."  
  
Of all people, Jun showed up. "Hey guys!" she sang out, pulling up alongside the curb in a car with her friends. "What's up?"  
  
The typical embarassed tone took over Tai's voice. "Er, not much Jun, how 'bout you?"  
  
"Same as usual!" she said. "Davis, you're supposed to be home!"   
  
"Yeah, well, I felt like walking," Davis muttered, thinking 'That was a lame excuse.'  
  
Jun turned and asked her friends something. "You can come with us. Come on, get in," she said. Meanwhile, T.K. bolted. "Where's he going in such a hurry?"  
  
"I dunno," Davis sighed, climbing into the car.  
  
"Were you fighting? You've got a black eye," Jun pointed out.  
  
"Huh? It was an accident, it doesn't hurt," Davis lied.   
  
Jun shrugged, gave her usual eternally-perky smile and said, "Okay. Bye Tai!"  
  
"Uh, bye Jun!" Tai said weakly, thankful that they were driving away. Tai went back inside.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
T.K. got home and came in very dejectedly, dropping his backpack on the floor.  
  
"How was your day honey?" his mom asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Were you fighting T.K.?" she asked sternly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what are the bruises on your face from?"  
  
"Fighting." He went to his room and shut the door, then stared out the window. His reflection in the glass showed him a scratch across his left temple, his hat dirty, his face red and bruised. He turned away, threw his hat on his desk and flopped face first on his bed, thinking, 'Why does he hate me? Kari? Just because we're friends? It's not like... oh, nevermind. This is confusing... my arm hurts.'  
  
Ms. Takaishi knocked on the door. "T.K.?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" T.K. shouted.  
  
"If you won't talk with me, will you talk with Tai? He's here," his mom asked.  
  
"Let him in," T.K sighed.  
  
Tai closed the door behind him, grabbed the desk chair and sat backwards on it. "So. You really let Davis have it didn't you?" he asked.  
  
Still not looking up, T.K. replied, "It's about time I did."  
  
"About time?"  
  
"I've been getting more and more angry at him almost every day," T.K. muttered. "Today was the last straw."  
  
"The last straw?" Tai repeated. "What has he been doing?"  
  
"Hating me."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Just the way he acts. He's always trying to be better than me at everything, and he never calls me T.K. It's always T.S. or T.I... once it was D.J. Where he got that from I'll never know. And I know he knows my name," explained T.K.   
  
"Well, it's kind of hard to forget two letters," Tai pointed out.  
  
T.K. laughed weakly. "I know. And... this is the big one... every time something bad happens to her, it's my fault. It's 'cause he's jealous of me."  
  
"Her? Who is she?"  
  
"Kari."  
  
"My sister?"  
  
T.K. sat up on his bed. "Davis likes her, and the reason why he's jealous of me is because I'm good friends with Kari and he's not," T.K. continued.  
  
"What do you think of his jealousy?" Tai asked.  
  
"I find it hard to believe anyone could be jealous of me," admitted T.K.   
  
Tai straightened up. "I don't think it's that hard. You've got a lot going for you, T.K.; a lot," he said. "You're great at basketball, you've got a family that loves you, and you're a great student. There's nothing you can't do T.K. I can easily see why Davis would envy you."   
  
"I suppose you're right Tai," T.K. said, "but you can't see why he wouldn't envy me."  
  
"All right, tell me then. Why would Davis not be jealous of you?" Tai asked.  
  
T.K.'s eyes were cast down. "His family is all together. I hate living away from Matt and Dad. It's great that Mom and I moved into Odaiba. Now we're closer, but it's still not the same as actually being together, in one home." He reached under his pillow, pulled out a framed photograph and showed it to Tai. "That's before Mom and Dad split up, when we went on a vacation in the mountains. It was fun. I remember it like it was last week. Matt and I had bunk beds in the cabin. He let me sleep on the top once, even though I was only about four or five... I liked that trip."  
  
Giving the picture back, Tai said, "So I guess you'd want to do something like that again."  
  
"Yeah..." T.K. trailed off. "So I guess that's why I don't think anyone could be jealous of me... and I'm not a great student. I think I'm failing Math."  
  
"You know what to do about that, T.K.," Tai told him.  
  
"Yeah... Do you know how Kari's doing?" T.K. asked.  
  
"No. Dad came home and then went straight to the hospital," Tai answered, "which reminds me, I stopped in here on my way over, so I should be going."  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
"I'd love for you to come, but-" -Tai leaned over and spoke quietly- "-I think you should talk to your mom."  
  
T.K. sighed, but consented. "All right. Thanks Tai."  
  
Tai turned and smiled at T.K. before he left. "No problem."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
At the hospital...  
  
"Hey, is she up yet?" Tai asked, entering Kari's ER room.   
  
"No. It's about time you got here," his mom said, a little irritated.   
  
"Where were you?" Mr. Kamiya asked.  
  
:I had to take care of something," Tai said.  
  
"You know," Mrs. Kamiya said, "the strangest thing happened on the way here Tai."  
  
Tai gulped, suddenly nervous. "What was it?"  
  
Mrs. Kamiya explained, "Kari seemed to be fading away like snow on the television. It was rather odd. The paramedics couldn't figure it out."  
  
"And the doctors still can't figure out why she fainted," Mr. Kamiya added. "They're running a lot of tests." Tai stayed quiet and held Kari's hand.  
  
In Kari's mind... she was at the beach.  
  
"This is too familiar... It can't be the same place as before. No, it is. I just don't want it to be. I remember that cave... there are those eyes again. This is weirder than it was before," she said to herself. "If I look in the sky I can see what's in front of me." She looked up. "Oh, good, Tai's here. I wonder if I can say anything to them."  
  
Tai's voice echoed out. "Kari..."  
  
Kari clamped her hands over her ears. "Woah! That was loud. At least I know I can hear him."   
  
Tai was a bit quieter the next time he spoke. "Try and squeeze my hand Kari."  
  
"Squeeze his hand? How do I do that?" Kari asked herself. She tried visualizing herself squeezing Tai's hand, but nothing. "Okay, that's not working..." So she clenched her fists tightly.  
  
"She did it! Mom, Dad, she squeezed my hand! She can hear me!"  
  
"Well of course I can hear you. All too loudly," Kari said, looking around, and behind her. "Akkk!" she shouted, jumping. "Scubamon again... No..."  
  
"You're back," a Scubamon said. "We were waiting for you Kari."  
  
"No... I still don't want to go anywhere with you!"  
  
"But you must Kari. We have heard of your abilities and want you to help us defeat our undersea master," another Scubamon said.  
  
"What abilites?" Kari asked, her voice shaking. "There's nothing special about me."  
  
"You helped the Numemon get away from their master," the first Scubamon said.  
  
"That was four years ago," Kari told them. "I don't think I can do anything like that again."  
  
"You never know until you try," they said. "Come with us Kari... Come with us..."  
  
"No! I don't want to! You can't make me!" Kari shouted.  
  
All the Scubamon began chanting, "Come with us... come with us... come with us..." They continued chanting, and reached out towards Kari.  
  
"No, leave me alone! Go away! Let me go!!" screamed Kari. "I don't want to go with you! Leave me alone!" She started backing away, pulling her hands away from the outstretched arms of the Scubamon. After discovering she is surrounded, Kari began to call for help. "Tai! T.K.! Help me! T.K.! Somebody! Tai! Please help me!!" Two Scubamon grabbed her and began to pull her towards the ocean. "Leave me alone! Tai! Help me! Someone, please! Yolei! Sora! Matt! I don't want to go, please, leave me alone I want to go home! Izzy! Mimi! Scubamon, I don't want to go with you, please! Joe! Cody! Oh, even Davis! Help me, somebody!" Kari's feet were splashed by water and she continued calling out for help. Up to her knees... then waist... then shoulders... "Let me go!!!" She was now almost up to her head in water.  
  
In the hospital room... "Huh?" Tai noticed Kari's head moving quickly back and forth, an unhappy expression on her face. "She seems to be dreaming!"  
  
In Kari's mind, she was almost completely underwater. In the hospital room, she sat bolt upright and let out a piercing shriek. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" was followed by deep, fast breaths. "Tai!" Kari embraced her brother and began sobbing into his shoulder as doctors rush in.   
  
"Kari..." he whispered, "tell me about it later, okay? Let the doctors look at you." Kari slowly pulled away and allowed the doctors to check her over.  
  
"And I suppose that's it. I'm not exactly sure why this is happening to me. It's all very confusing to me," Kari said. "I don't know why I have this special power, or what I'm supposed to use it for." She was sitting in a psychologist's office. "I don't even know what it is yet. But if anything like that ever happens again... I don't know."  
  
"I see..." said the psychologist.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kari asked. "You know, you've been saying that all afternoon and we haven't gotten anywhere."  
  
The psychologist ignored Kari's comment. "I have some... background information on you and your brother." Kari gulped. "It seems you two are... members of a group known as the... 'Digidestined.' Four years ago there were strange monsters attacking the town... and you, your brother and six other children were supposed to stop them, and... save this 'Digital World' along with our own... Is that true?" He spoke with long pauses between words and the expression he had in his voice was often inappropriate for the sentence.   
  
'He knows! How'd he find that out?' Kari thought. "Yes."  
  
"Would these dreams, the fading, and your... 'special powers' have... anything to do with this?"  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"Is that why you've been... the way you are lately?"  
  
"I think so, yes."  
  
"You thought it was... over, didn't you?"  
  
"I guess so. I mean, I knew that I'd never forget about the DigiWorld but I never thought it would ever be thrown back into turmoil."  
  
"So, this is happening... again to you and your brother?"  
  
"Well, not so much to my brother. He's really busy with school and stuff, so there are three new kids that have joined me."  
  
"So the four of you-"  
  
"-five, actually. There's five of us. Another one of the old DigiDestined is still with us."  
  
"All right then the... five of you. The five of you go back to this... 'Digital World' to try and save it... again. What is the... enemy this time?"  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"Is it by any chance this... undersea master that these... 'Scubamon,' as you call them, are trying... to take you to?"  
  
"That's a possibility but we don't know."  
  
"Could it be the same... enemy you faced before?"  
  
"I don't know, but I doubt any of them would come back after the ass-kicking we gave them." (A/N: Momentary lapse of character. I'm sorry.)  
  
"Could it be...-"  
  
Kari was now very angry. "You know what? It's not!" she yelled. "It can't be someone we faced before because we defeated all those enemies!" She leapt to her feet. "I don't know who you think you are! You have no clue what you're talking about! You don't know anything about me or my situation, and you can't help me!" She stormed out of the office. Tai was in the waiting room and Kari grabbed him by the wrist. "We're leaving, Tai. He's no help."  
  
Outside, Kari was still fuming.  
  
"What did he say Kari?" Tai asked.   
  
"Tai, he knows," Kari said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
Kari stopped, turned and looked Tai straight in the eye. "About DigiWorld," she whispered.  
  
Tai gasped. "How?"  
  
"He has stuff on our battle with Myotismon. I had to tell him other stuff. He thinks he understands. But he doesn't," she said, starting her walk back home again. "He knows absolutely nothing, and with the way I acted he's most definitely going to call Mom and Dad."  
  
"Smooth move sis. Does he know about-"  
  
"-the others? Yes, and I sure hope he doesn't know who they are, or else we're all in big trouble."  
  
"Well, it's not that many people..." Tai trailed off.  
  
"Not that many people?" Kari repeated, an incredulous look on her face. "Tai, we know of at least eleven other Digidestined besides ourselves. Who knows how many more there could be? Like Michael. There is no way he could have saved New York City all by himself. It's huge. He had to have other people with him. Plus, if there's kids like us in America, there's bound to be more in other countries. Tai, this is serious."   
  
"Okay," he said. "you're right. We should meet with the others as soon as possible."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Tripping Over Digi-Eggs

I know, I know, it's been a while since the first part came out and I'M SORRY! I just had horrible writer's block on this thing... grr... damn writer's block... anyway, here we go!  
  
D/C: I own nothing.  
  
  
Undersea Master 2  
  
"That's not fair Kari!"   
  
"Why does it have to be you?!"  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know."  
  
All the DigiDestined, new and old, were in the park. Mimi joined them via a webcam on Izzy's PineApple laptop. Cody was very angry about the unfairness of the whole situation, Davis didn't understand why Kari was so special, and Kari was still so very confused. She sat, leaning against the tree they'd all sat under so many times, with Tai to her right and T.K. to her left. Next to T.K. was Matt, then the laptop, Izzy, Yolei, Cody, Joe, Davis, Sora, and back to Tai, in a wide circle.   
  
Kari had just explained the whole thing to them. She knew the Scubamon were going to try and take her to their undersea master, Dragomon, again, and it scared her to death. It didn't seem that there was anything the others could do to help her. That's what infuriated T.K. and Davis. The two boys both cared deeply for Kari, and wanted to help as much as possible. The problem was that there wasn't anything they could do.   
  
Mimi spoke up and her voice came through the laptop. "I think it might have something to do with your crest, Kari."  
  
"The crests? Those things disappeared years ago Mimi!" Kari cried.  
  
"But remember, we still kept the meanings inside of us. That's why we got the crests in the first place," Mimi reminded her. "Light; that's yours."  
  
"So, what's the big deal about that?" Yolei asked. "Not trying to dis you or anything, just..."  
  
"I know. I don't get it either," Kari muttered.  
  
"None of us do," Tai said.   
  
"I think Sora and I might," T.K. said.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Sora was confused.  
  
"Remember, the Numemon? They made Kari their queen four years ago and Kari was all glowing and she could heal them," T.K. recalled.   
  
"Yeah!" Sora exclaimed. "You were practically invincible Kari. Nothing could hurt you. It was after you got sick and we were still battling Machinedramon. We discovered Warumonzaemon treating these Numemon like slaves. Then you were surrounded in this bright light and revived all the Numemon, and we could beat Warumonzaemon."  
  
"And don't forget when that being was using Kari to talk to us!" Izzy added.   
  
"I don't remember that," Kari said.  
  
"I know," said Tai. "Afterwards, you woke up and didn't remember a thing."  
  
"So, what happened to me?"  
  
"The thing that had your body was talking to us about how we became the DigiDestined," Matt explained. "It wasn't you, for sure. It was a different voice coming from you."  
  
"That's weird," Kari muttered.   
  
"So, what do we do about now?" Davis asked.  
  
"That's the problem," Tai said.   
  
"No, it's not," Kari interrupted. "After I was at the hospital, the doctors made me see a psychologist. The stupid psychologist knows about us."  
  
"About us? Huh?" Joe said.  
  
"About us being DigiDestined."  
  
Everyone was in shock. Their faces registered confusion and disbelief.   
  
"I know, I can't believe it either," said Kari quietly. "I was just sitting there, he was asking me questions, and he said that he knew Tai and I were DigiDestined and did these spells have anything to do with DigiWorld. Then he started interrogating me on it, I answered a little, then he asked some stuff I wasn't at liberty to tell, then I made a scene and yelled at him, then stormed out of the office. And now we're here."  
  
"Stuff you weren't at liberty to tell?" T.K. repeated. "Like what?"  
  
"Like who you all are," Kari answered. "He only knew that there's me, Tai, and six other kids who saved the city from a bunch of monsters four years ago. Then he asked something about now, said something about me and Tai going to DigiWorld. I told him that Tai didn't go as often because there were three new kids. THEN he was like, "so the four of you-" and I corrected him by saying there were five; another one of the old DigiDestined was still with us."  
  
"Me," T.K. said absent-mindedly.   
  
"Yeah. So," Kari said after a deep breath, "he knows that there's ten DigiDestined in the area, eleven if we include Ken, and he knows that me and Tai are DigiDestined. Sorry guys."  
  
"Don't apologize Kari," Sora told her. "But something's eating at me now. If he was able to find out that you and Tai were there, why wouldn't he know about the rest of us?"  
  
Kari muttered something resembling "Shit" and rubbed her eyes with her fingertips. "I can't take this anymore. Why does it have to be me?"  
  
T.K. cautiously put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Kari," he soothed. "You can just stay here, and we'll figure something out. You've done enough by just telling us about it."  
  
Sighing again, Kari stretched out her legs and put her hands in her lap. "Okay then. Just throw some ideas around then. Bounce suggestions off each other or something, and don't be surprised if I fall asleep. I have had enough today."  
  
Ideas were thrown, suggestions were bounced, and an hour later, Kari was still wide awake and a solution hadn't been reached. A lot of people had left too. Mimi had gone to bed a while ago, Cody had left for kendo, Matt had a rehearsal, Joe needed to study for a test, leaving Kari, Tai, T.K., Yolei, Davis, Sora and Izzy still struggling with an answer.   
  
"You know, the reason why we don't have an answer is because we don't have a question," Izzy blurted out.   
  
"No question, huh? Well then," Sora said, lying on the cool green grass, "that's what we should have been thinking of in the past hour!"  
  
"I think the problem is that someone who shouldn't knows about us, and we have to know how he found out," T.K. decided. "Does that make sense?"  
  
"Yeah," Yolei agreed. "We need to do some research."  
  
"Like newspapers and stuff?" Davis suggested.   
  
Tai nodded. "We have to go back four years and find out anything we can about the monsters."  
  
"But we know what happened," Kari muttered.  
  
"Yeah, but we have to act like we don't," Sora told her. "Make it seem like we're just innocent bystanders. So let's divide up the options. There's the Internet, newspapers, the library..."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Two days later, Izzy was in front of his computer, as usual. He was searching for more articles about the incidents four years ago.   
  
Several sites by television stations had reports, but Izzy hit the jackpot at the web site for the local newspaper.  
  
"Woah! This is huge!" he exclaimed upon reading the article. He immediately printed it out. It was after Myotismon had demolished the television station. A picture showed the kids as they were floating back up to DigiWorld. It was easy to tell who they were once you zoomed in. Izzy was struck with a flashback of that moment. Going back and leaving family behind was hard for all of them. Snapping back to reality, Izzy turned off the computer and phoned Tai.  
  
"Tai, I just hit pay dirt," he announced.  
  
"What did you find?" Tai asked.  
  
"A whole article about the battle with Myotismon. There's even a picture. I think that may be where that doctor identified you and Kari," Izzy explained.  
  
"Where is it?" Tai asked. Izzy gave him the URL of the website.   
  
"It's long and very informative. Although it doesn't name names, the picture is very clear," Izzy said.   
  
"I'll go check it out. Thanks Izzy."  
  
"No problem. I also think I have a lead on the identity of the undersea master."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
"I'll keep you posted. Bye."  
  
"Bye," Tai said. He hung up and told Kari about it. She was happy that something had been found, but she was still angry at the doctor.   
  
"I just don't trust him," Kari muttered. "I've told Mom and Dad but they don't believe me. Do you?"  
  
"Of course I do," Tai said. "I'm going to help you, no matter what."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
School was fine for the next few days. Kari went, she didn't have any spells, she got great marks on all her tests, and everything seemed to be normal.   
  
Or so she thought.  
  
It was another beautiful afternoon and Kari was walking home by herself, although she felt a pair of eyes boring into her the whole time. It gave her the creeps. She was home when she began to get dizzy and weak. Leaning against the counter in the kitchen, Kari put a hand to her forehead. She wasn't feverish, but the room spun like a banana in a blender. Kari blinked quickly, trying to rid herself of the feeling. Grabbing the telephone, Kari laid down on the couch and tried desperately not to pass out. 'Oh, why isn't Tai home?' she thought. Then she remembered he had a soccer practice that afternoon.   
  
"Kari? What's wrong?" Gatomon asked? "Kari, talk to me!"  
  
"Something's wrong Gatomon," Kari moaned. She turned on the phone and dialed the first number that came to her head -- T.K.'s. Luckily T.K. answered.  
  
"Hey Kari. You okay?"  
  
"No," Kari groaned.   
  
T.K.'s eyes widened and he lowered his voice. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know," Kari said. "I feel really dizzy and weak, but I don't have a fever. Everything's spinning..."  
  
"Kari, where are you?" T.K. asked.  
  
"On my couch, trying not to pass out," Kari told him. She said in a shaky whisper, "I think I'm going to... you know..."   
  
"Oh no you don't. Kari, you phone someone right away and have them keep you talking. I'm on my way over," T.K. directed.   
  
Kari used three-way calling and phoned Yolei. Once T.K. was sure that Kari would be okay, he grabbed his hat and ran out the door. "I'm going to Kari's! I'll be back before dinner Mom, I promise!" Patamon snuck out after him.  
  
Yolei got Kari into a conversation about the first thing she could think of: T.K. They went on and on about him, and then moved on to other boys, until Kari started to feel a bit better and even laughed a little bit. After a while there was a hurried knock on the Kamiya's door and Kari could hear T.K. outside. "Come in T.K., it's open," she called.  
  
T.K. burst inside and ran to Kari's side. "Are you okay?" he asked frantically. Patamon and Gatomon sat on the back of the couch together.   
  
"I feel a bit better. Hold on," Kari said, and turned back to the phone. "He's here Yolei. Thanks a bunch... I'll remember that. Bye." Kari hung up and faced T.K. "Thanks for coming over."  
  
"Not a problem," T.K. said. "Do you still feel dizzy?"  
  
"Yes," she said quietly. "Do I look like I'm about to fade?"   
  
"I don't know. You didn't really show much of a sign the last time and I can't remember," he told Kari. T.K. slipped his hand into Kari's and held it gently. "When's Tai coming home?"  
  
"His soccer practice should be over in about fifteen minutes," Kari remembered. "Dad's at work, and Mom's taking another crazy cooking class."  
  
"I'll stay with you Kari," T.K. promised.   
  
"Okay," Kari said, smiling slightly. She began to relax as she looked into the pure blue of T.K.'s eyes. Several times Kari started to nod off to sleep, but T.K. wasn't about to let that happen.  
  
"You stay awake," he ordered her. "You're not going to that evil Dragomon."  
  
Kari sat up slowly, not letting go of T.K.'s hand. He climbed up on the couch and sat next to her as she flicked on the television. "Maybe there's something interesting that'll keep me awake."  
  
There wasn't anything on TV. A cooking show, the weather, a little kids cartoon, and the news... Kari stopped at the news channel. "Hey, that's Davis's soccer team on the sports spotlight."  
  
"Only because they lost to Ken's team again," T.K. noticed. "At least it wasn't nine to one."  
  
"Yeah," Kari said. "Only eight-five, and Davis got a hat trick. Good for them!"  
  
Kari and T.K. watched the reporters talk to several members of both teams, including Ken and Davis, who were acting like best friends. "That's strange," Kari commented. "They're on opposite teams, and Ken was the Digimon Emperor."  
  
"You still haven't forgiven Ken?" T.K. asked.   
  
"Davis was trying to convince us to, but I don't think anyone has," Kari sighed.   
  
"I don't think Davis is wrong," T.K. said. "Sounds weird, but I'm siding with Davis on this one. Ken's like our link to the inside, you know? He was on the side of evil before, maybe he has information that'll help us. Kari?"   
  
Kari had gone quiet. Gatomon swiped at the girl's head in an attempt to get a reaction, but nothing happened. "I think we're losing her!" the cat said.   
  
"Kari!" T.K. shouted, grabbing Kari's shoulders and shaking her gently. "Kari, talk to me, please!"   
  
"T.K., are both of you supposed to be fading like that?" Patamon asked.   
  
T.K. stared at his hand and saw that it was fading like Kari had before. Kari was too. T.K. let go of Kari and he stopped fading. "Hold on to Kari! If she's going, we're going to!" he said. T.K. held the girl close and the two Digimon held onto her arms. In a few seconds, all four were gone from the Kamiya's living room.   
  
~*~**~*~  
  
It wasn't the beach this time. It was a lush green forest, filled with trees. Kari, T.K., Gatomon and Patamon found themselves in one of the highest trees.   
  
Kari shook the clouds out of her head and looked at T.K., whose arms she was still in. "How did you come?" she asked.  
  
"I found if I touched you, then I would start to fade too," he explained. "Gatomon and Patamon are here too."  
  
"Um, why are we in a tree?" Kari sat up and T.K. let her out of his arms.   
  
"I have no clue. Hey, you two, can you Digivolve?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Let's give it a shot," Gatomon said. "Gatomon Digivolve to...! Hey! It didn't work!"  
  
"I see a control spire over there," Kari said. "Somehow I think it's active."   
  
"Then lemme Armour Digivolve," Patamon insisted. "Come on T.K.!"   
  
T.K. pulled out his D3 and shouted, "DigiArmour Engergize!"  
  
"Patamon Armour Digivolve to... Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"   
  
Pegasusmon moved so he was level to Kari and T.K. Kari climbed on the Digimon's back first, then T.K. Gatomon jumped on and found her way to the front. Pegasusmon flew them down to the bottom of the tree.   
  
"So, now what do we do?" Gatomon asked. "We're here, but this is't the beach."  
  
"I have no idea," Kari murmured. She felt like she was going to pass out.   
  
T.K. jumped off Pegasusmon, and reached up to help Kari down, but she didn't make any effort to move. He put a hand on her arm. It was burning. "Kari, are you okay?"  
  
"I don't know..." she trailed off. Kari closed her eyes and swallowed hard.   
  
"We should go back," T.K. said. "You're not well."  
  
"But I don't know how to go back... just how to come here," Kari moaned. "I think I'm gonna pass out."  
  
"Just... lie down on Pegasusmon's back. You can carry her, right?" T.K. asked.  
  
"No problem," Pegasusmon said.   
  
Kari laid her head down on Pegasusmon's soft mane and fell asleep in about five minutes. T.K. walked alongside his Digimon, watching Kari more than the road. He tripped a few times.   
  
"Walk much T.K.?" Gatomon asked. "Watch where you're going and maybe we'll get somewhere."  
  
"Sorry," T.K. mumbled. "I'm just-"  
  
"-worried about Kari, I know," Gatmon said. "She'll be okay, don't worry. She didn't sleep well last night."  
  
T.K. stared straight ahead and tried not to worry, yet found it impossible. The name pulsated through his mind: Kari... Kari... Kari... Lost in thought, he tripped for about the fiftieth time that day and found himself flat on his face in the dirt. "Shit," he muttered, sitting up and rubbing the goose egg that was now forming on his right temple.   
  
"What did you land on?" Pegasusmon asked.  
  
T.K. looked where his head had hit the ground and saw something silver partly buried in the ground. He clawed at the dirt with his hand and dug out...  
  
"Another Digi-egg?" He held up the small silver object in his palms and looked at the symbol on it quizzically. T.K. had no idea what it could mean... or why it suddenly floated to Kari!   
  
The still-sleeping girl didn't notice the Digi-egg hovering in front of her. T.K. stood and examined the crest on it. It looked like a daisy of some sort. Eventually the Digi-egg stopped floating and fell to the ground. T.K. picked it up and carried it with him as they continued on their journey.  
  
But suddenly, T.K. stopped. "Where are we going anyway?"   
  
"You tell me!"  
  
T.K. did a double take. Yolei? What was she doing here?  
  
"Yolei, how'd you get here?" he asked.  
  
"I have no idea. One minute I'm sitting at my computer, the next, I'm here!" Yolei exclaimed.  
  
T.K. shushed her. "Quiet, Kari's not feeling well. She fell asleep a while ago," he said. "But look what I found!" He showed Yolei the Digi-egg.   
  
"Another one? Woah!" Yolei said. "Who does it belong to?"  
  
"It's Kari's. But I don't know what this crest represents, which is driving me insane," said T.K. "And I have no clue why we didn't go to the beach like before."  
  
"Hmm..." Yolei thought for a moment. "I think the answer to our questions lies within Kari. I'll be she's the reason why I'm here, in some way or another."  
  
"Sounds like a good theory to me," T.K. agreed. "I think we need to find a good place to stay until Kari wakes up. No offense, but I don't think your back is the most comfortable place to sleep, Pegasusmon."  
  
"None taken," Pegasusmon said. "Let's go."  
  
They walked for what seemed like an eternity before finding a quiet clearing near a lazy river. T.K. gently laid Kari under a shady tree, and he and Yolei sat around and attempted to figure out the name of the crest on the new Digi-egg.   
  
"Let's see if the D3 has anything to say about it," Yolei suggested. She took out her D3 and hit a few buttons. "Jackpot!" she exclaimed quietly. The D3 had a complete list of every crest in existence, with detailed pictures. The daisy was near the end. "It says it's the crest of..." Yolei started.  
  
"...Peace?"  
  
TBC... the stupid psychologist will be back, and I assure you, he will die... I think. :-P 


	3. Kari's Powers

The long-awaited third part to Undersea Master. This took way too long for me to write. I don't like that. Stupid comp... erased my disk! No fair! Anyway, here goes. Read and Review please!  
  
D/C: I own nothing.   
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"Kari, I'm home! Kari?" Tai let the door slam behind him and wandered into his living room. He'd just gotten back from soccer practice, and his sister was nowhere to be found. "That's odd... she doesn't usually go out without leaving a note," he said to himself. "Her D-3 is still here! What the..." Tai picked up the pink device that sat on the coffee table. Suddenly, he began to fade and dissolve into nothingness.  
  
Kari was still sleeping when Tai arrived. "Um, hello T.K., Yolei," he said.  
  
"Tai? How'd you get here?" Yolei asked.   
  
"I have absolutely no idea," Tai admitted. "What about you two?"  
  
"We're about as confused as you," T.K. answered. He explained what had happened earlier to Tai, getting a little awkward at the part when he and Kari were together.   
  
"Hmm..." Tai contemplated the situation. "You know T.K., I don't mind you being with Kari," he whispered to T.K.   
  
T.K. got a funny look on his face, but nodded. Yolei changed the subject.  
  
"Take a look at what T.K. found," she said, showing Tai the new Digi-Egg.   
  
"Or rather, what he fell onto," Gatomon smirked.  
  
T.K. smiled sheepishly. "I literally did fall onto it. My head still hurts," he commented.   
  
"So, this is the Digi-Egg of Peace, huh?" Tai said, looking it over. "Who does it belong to?"  
  
"Kari," T.K. told him. "But she doesn't know yet."   
  
Tai looked at his sister worriedly. She didn't look too content at the moment. Suddenly, she sat bolt upright, eyes wide, breathing hard, like she'd had a bad dream.   
  
"Tai? How'd you get here?" she breathed. Not waiting for a response, she fell into her brother's arms and buried her face in his shirt. "Tai, it was so scary. I want to go home."  
  
"I know Kari," Tai murmured. "But we don't even know how we got here, and we need your help to get us home. Think you can do that?"   
  
Kari nodded and pulled away. The first thing she noticed was the Digi-Egg. "Is that mine?" she asked.   
  
"Yup," T.K. said, handing her the object. He explained how he'd discovered it, which made Kari laugh. "I'm actually kinda curious about what Gatomon could Digivolve to."  
  
"You're curious? What about me?" Gatomon protested. "It's me who'll be doing the Digivolving."  
  
"Sorry Gatomon, but I don't want to stay here much longer," Kari said. "I feel really cruddy right now."  
  
"What were you thinking about when you came here?" Yolei asked on a whim.   
  
"I was thinking about being here," Kari answered.  
  
"Try thinking about going home," Yolei suggested. "Maybe that's it."  
  
"Okay," Kari said skeptically, but she did it anyway. She soon found herself in her living room, along with Tai, T.K. and Yolei. "It worked!"   
  
"And Mom's not home yet, good," Tai added. He wandered into his bedroom and left Yolei, T.K., and Kari alone.   
  
"This is too creepy," Kari sighed, "and I don't like it at all." She leaned back on the couch.   
  
"You know what I'm not going to like?" Yolei said. "The lecture I get from my parents if I don't get home soon. I'll see you later."   
  
"Bye Yolei," T.K. and Kari called as Yolei left.   
  
T.K. broke the awkward silence that ensued. "You feeling okay?"   
  
"Yeah, just kinda tired," Kari answered. "This is strange. I have powers? I can move people places? That's too much for me right now. Why can't I be normal?"  
  
"Kari, neither of us has been completely normal for four years," T.K. told her. "DigiWorld kinda prevents that."  
  
"All right, as normal as possible. I don't want these powers! It's putting us all in danger," Kari muttered. "I don't trust my psychologist. I swear he's evil."   
  
"What do your parents say?" T.K. asked.   
  
"They think I'm overreacting. I have to go again tomorrow after school, around four o'clock," Kari said.   
  
"That sucks," T.K. said, Kari nodding in agreement. He glanced at his watch. "Ugh, I gotta go home now. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Kari walked him to the door. "Yup, in the dreaded classroom."  
  
"We have a science test."   
  
"Thanks a lot for reminding me," Kari said sarcastically. A smile crossed her face. "You think you're gonna fail, don't you?"  
  
"That would be an understatement," T.K. told her. "I don't get it! It's not fair!"  
  
"You'll do great, I know," Kari assured him. T.K. smiled just enough to make her think he was agreeing with her.   
  
"Hey, I have a basketball game at five thirty tomorrow. Wanna come?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I'd love to T.K.," Kari smiled. "I'll be there."  
  
"Good," T.K. said. He leaned over and kissed Kari on the cheek. "See ya."  
  
"Bye," Kari murmured, a bit surprised by T.K. She closed the door behind him and dragged herself to her room. Her science books sat on her desk, but she ignored them and lay down on her bed. Her head hurt like a large herd of Monochromon had just Riverdanced on it. Sleep, that was what she needed... Kari left her clothes on, curled up under the covers, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Tai had barely gotten to school the next morning when Izzy attacked him.  
  
"Tai, I have news."  
  
"All right, spill it Izzy," Tai said.  
  
"I did a bunch of fancy stuff with the Digital World's network-"  
  
"You can access that thing?" interrupted Tai.  
  
"Apparently so. Anyway, I have a picture and full description of this undersea master guy," Izzy said.  
  
"Awesome!" Tai said in a yell-whisper. "So what's the dirt?"   
  
"His name's Dragomon, an Ultimate level Digimon. To me he looks like a mechanical squid. His tentacles are immense. Dragomon's attacks are Tentacle Flapping and Tentacle claw, the latter being a bit more powerful," Izzy explained. "He seems to be a formidable opponent."  
  
"Hmm... Do you think they can beat him?" Tai asked.  
  
"It's gonna be tough, but I think so. The one thing I haven't been able to find out about Dragomon is his weakness," Izzy said. "I know he has one, but it's still very well hiddden from me."  
  
"I think that'll be more than enough Izzy," said Tai as the bell rang for classes. "I'll tell Kari when I get home."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"Kari, wake up honey, you have to go to your appointment."  
  
"Huh?" Kari rolled over and opened one eye, her view filled with her mother's face. "What time is it?"  
  
"Three fifteen."  
  
"I missed school? I had a science test! Why didn't you wake me up?" Kari yelled, sitting up.  
  
"You wouldn't wake up," Mrs. Kamiya said.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You were practically in a coma," her mother explained. "We couldn't wake you up at all. The doctor looked at you, and told us to just let you sleep. Now come on, you have an appointment to get to."  
  
Kari sighed and dragged herself out of bed, made a feeble attempt at improving her hair, and followed her mom out to the car. They drove in silence for a while. "Tell me why I'm still seeing this creep," Kari demanded.  
  
"Because you're supposed to," Mrs. Kamiya said.   
  
"Why am I supposed to?"  
  
"You went through a strange occurance. That can take an emotional and mental strain," she said.  
  
"They told you to tell me that if I asked, didn't they?" Kari inquired. Her mom said nothing. "It's not a strange occurance anyway."  
  
"What do you mean, not strange?" Mrs. Kamiya was confused.   
  
"That wasn't the first time that happened," Kari said.   
  
Mrs. Kamiya came to a screeching halt at a stop sign. "How long has this been happening?"  
  
"About a month," Kari admitted, very calmly, as if having supernatural powers was something normal. "I have powers too."  
  
"What kind of powers?"   
  
"I can transport places. I'll do it now too," Kari said.   
  
"Kari-"   
  
Kari ignored her mother and closed her eyes, focusing on the destination. She opened them and they were in the parking lot of the psychologist's office.  
  
"Hikari, you're scaring me," Mrs. Kamiya told her daughter sternly. "How on earth did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know, but it probably wasn't on earth," Kari muttered. She got out of the car and slammed the door.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
The end of part 3... What shall happen next? Any ideas, feel free to offer them. I shall give you credit. ~KK~   



	4. Maybe I Don't Need Help

Kari sat in the psychologist's office and waited for her constant tormenter to come back. He was talking to Mrs. Kamiya outside, and Kari could tell by the tone of their voices it was about her. She'd done something really stupid by revealing her powers to her mother, but Kari figured it would've happened sooner or later.   
  
The doctor entered the office and sat by the desk. "Well, hello Kari," he said, a fake-looking smile on his face. "How are we today?"  
  
"Who's we?" Kari spat, her face emotionless, as always.   
  
"Your mother told me of the... occurance on the way here," the doctor said. "Would you like to... talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you know what these... powers you have mean?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What kind of powers... are they?"  
  
"I'm not too sure of that myself."  
  
"What kind of things have you been... able to do now that you have this talent?"  
  
"I'd rather not say."  
  
The psychologist said nothing, but he had a glare on his face that gave Kari the shivers. The rest of the appointment went on similar to before: the doctor asking questions, and Kari refusing to give out any information.  
  
"You know Kari, I can't... help you if you don't tell... me anything," he said.  
  
"Maybe I don't need any help," Kari muttered.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"Mooooom, I'm gonna be late!"   
  
"Where are you going anyway?" Mrs. Kamiya asked. She was attempting to get her daughter to do something she didn't want to do. Most likely talk about the meeting with the doctor.   
  
"To T.K.'s basketball game!" Kari exclaimed. "I can't miss it!"  
  
"Why don't you just do that teleporting thing?"  
  
"Because I can't! I wasn't even supposed to tell you about it, I can't just show up there out of the blue!" Kari was almost yelling. "I'd like to be as normal as I possibly can, if that's not a problem."  
  
"But Kari-" A knock on the door interrupted them.   
  
"I'll get it," Kari grumbled. She flung open the door. "Hey Matt! Tai's not here."  
  
"I figured," Matt said. "T.K. told me you were planning on coming to his game. Want me to take you?"   
  
Mrs. Kamiya nodded. "Okay Matt, let's get outta here," Kari said.   
  
"T.K.'s been telling me about this Dragomon character," Matt said as they walked to the school. "What's up with that?"  
  
"It's kinda complicated," said Kari, "but I'll try to explain. Dragomon is an undersea Digimon who supposedly enslaved these Scubamon a while back. I got sucked into their world and freed the Scubamon, but then they tried to take me to Dragomon. Ever since then, nothing's been the same."  
  
"Sounds like a lot for someone your age to handle," Matt said. Kari agreed.   
  
"I hate this. I want to go back to the way things were... minus the control spires, mind you, but I don't want these powers! I don't even know what they are!" Kari exclaimed.   
  
"I hear you," Matt said. "But don't worry, we'll all be here. T.K. 'specially, I know."  
  
"Why T.K.?"  
  
"Oh, just reasons only brothers know," Matt teased with a smile. "You'll know soon enough."  
  
Kari gave Matt a funny look as they entered the school and went to the gym. The teams were already on the court warming up, and T.K. ran over to Kari and Matt when he saw them.  
  
"Hey, you made it," he smiled. "You weren't at school today Kari. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, now I am," Kari said. "This morning I wasn't."  
  
Someone called to T.K. and he had to leave. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Good luck!" Matt said, and he and Kari sat in the usual spot on the bleachers.   
  
T.K.'s team won that night, with a lot of work on T.K.'s part. He'd scored almost half of his team's points! Afterwards, he and Matt walked Kari home.   
  
Kari went back to her room when she got back. The image of the psychologist glaring at her stuck in her mind, even though it had been hours since the appointment.  
  
"It's like I've seen it before," she told Sora over the phone later that night. "It was so creepy."  
  
"Do you remember where you saw it?" Sora asked.  
  
"No... I've been trying all evening and nothing seems to come up," Kari sighed.   
  
"It'll come to you," Sora assured her. They started talking about other stuff, when all of a sudden, Kari gasped.  
  
"What is it Kari?"   
  
"I remember who had that glare before," Kari said.   
  
"Who?"  
  
"That Undersea Master... what did Izzy say his name was, Dragomon? He had that exact same look on his face in my dream!!"  
  
"Woah... Kari, have you and the others faced this guy yet?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"That might be something you should bring up," Sora said.   
  
"I know... I guess I'm kinda scared," Kari admitted.  
  
"Start with telling Tai. He's your big brother, he'll understand."  
  
"Yeah... if I can drag him away from his schoolwork. When exactly are your exams?"  
  
"In a week. What's Tai doing with schoolwork???"  
  
"He's studying! 24/7! That's all he's been doing lately. Davis came over to see if he wanted to play soccer, and he said NO. Can you believe it?"  
  
"Come to think of it, we haven't gone out in a while lately. Maybe you talking to him will snap him out of it."  
  
"Perhaps. Well, talk to you later Sora."  
  
"Bye Kari."  
  
Kari hung up and meandered to her brother's room, and knocked on the door. "Tai, are you still studying?"  
  
Tai didn't look up from the notebook. "Yes."  
  
"You're so pale!" Kari exclaimed. "How long has it been since you've played soccer?"  
  
"I dunno," Tai said. "What do you want?" There was irritation in his voice.  
  
Kari shut the door and sat on her brother's bed. "I have to tell you something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"First, look at me." Tai spun around on the desk chair and looked his little sister in the eye. "Mom knows about my powers."  
  
Tai fell off his chair. "What? Kari! I thought we were keeping it secret!"   
  
"I know, I know, but she knows now, and so does my doctor," Kari said.   
  
Tai got up off the floor and sat with the chair backwards. "Why did you decide to tell me?"  
  
"I was just on the phone with Sora. She told me I'd ought to tell you." Kari took in a deep breath. "She thinks we have to face Dragomon."  
  
"What? Face him? As in, battle?"  
  
"Yes," Kari said. "And I'm reluctant to admit that I agree with her. I can't keep running like this. I have to beat this guy, and try and figure out more about my powers."  
  
"Have you talked to anyone else?" Tai asked.  
  
"Just you and Sora. It's getting late. I'll talk to T.K., Cody, Yolei and Davis at school tomorrow," Kari said. "You should go to sleep. Your exams aren't for a week as far as I know." Tai sighed. "Your marks aren't THAT bad, are they?"  
  
"Just math. I'm failing math. I have to get at least eighty percent on the exam or I'll have to take this course again," Tai explained.   
  
"You'll do great Tai," Kari assured him. "And if you don't get to bed, you'll fall asleep during the exam. You'll fail for sure if you do that." She gave her brother a good-night hug and left the room.   
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"T.K., you're suffocating me."  
  
"Sorry." T.K. released Kari from his embrace. She'd just confessed to him her fear about facing Dragomon, her ultimate enemy, and like the great friend he was, T.K. was there with a reassuring hug. He also told Kari that they'd all be there to help her out.   
  
"Come on T.K., we have to get to class. And I have to tell Yolei, Cody and Davis too, not to mention the others," Kari said.   
  
T.K. reached out and took Kari's hand as they walked towards the school. Kari was unsure but she gave T.K.'s hand a squeeze. "I missed the test yesterday, didn't I?"  
  
"Actually, no," T.K. said. "We had a substitute. You get to suffer along with the rest of us."  
  
"Very funny," Kari smiled.   
  
"What did you do all day yesterday anyway?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I slept."  
  
"You slept?" T.K. repeated incredulously.  
  
"Yeah. Mom woke me up telling me I had to go to the doctor. I was almost... comatose, from what she told me," Kari explained. "I can't believe I slept that long."  
  
Meanwhile, a somewhat annoyed Davis was watching the two of them. Holding hands! Who does T.S. think Kari is, his girl? Davis thought with irritation. He trudged off to class with a funny look on his face.   
  
~*~**~*~  
  
The science test was failed by nearly everyone in the class, a fact revealed about a week later. T.K., as predicted, was among those who didn't do so well.  
  
"What'd you get Kari?" he asked at lunch.  
  
"Eighty-seven percent," Kari said. "You?"  
  
T.K. slumped over on the table. "Forty-two."  
  
"Are you taking the re-test tomorrow?" Kari asked.  
  
"Hell yeah! If my mom sees this mark I'll be grounded forever..." T.K. trailed off. "Then again, she rarely takes her eyes off the computer, so she might not see it."  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble T.K., but I think they phone home for a mark like that," she said.   
T.K. sighed heavily and leaned his head onto the table. "I'm gonna fail this whole course. Gym is the only thing keeping my average above seventy."  
  
"T.K., calm down. I'll help you study for the re-test, 'kay?" Kari offered.  
  
T.K. looked up, his eyes shining. "You will?"  
  
"Of course," Kari said. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
T.K. jumped up and grabbed Kari in a big bear hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!! You are the best! My savior! Thank you!" he gushed.  
  
Kari pried T.K. off her. "You're welcome, you're welcome, get off and let me finish my lunch," she laughed.   
  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Well, that'll be about it for now. :-) I'm glad you like this. And thanks to my um, 'unknown fan' for reminding me about Dragomon and having to face the him. If anyone ever wants to e-mail me, go ahead. My address is kari@cybertown.com and I love getting mail. :-) Also, if anyone has any information about Dragomon, send it to me. As for this story: Review it!   



	5. Facing Dragomon

This may be my last post ever. If you read to the end, you'll know why. I'm apologizing beforehand. Sorry, sorry, sorry!!!  
  
D/C: I own nothing.  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
The waves crashed at her feet as Kari ran along the beach. They were following her, and nobody was there to help her. She tripped and landed in the water, then scrambled to her feet and kept running along the shore. They were gaining on her. They were going to take her to Dragomon. They were going to make her their slave and she'd never see her family or T.K. or Yolei ever again. It wasn't fair at all.   
  
Suddenly Kari ran out of room to run. She was at the lighthouse on the point. They were going to corner her so that her only escape would be either to somehow fly or jump into the water. They most certainly wanted the latter to occur, so they could jump in after her and then they would have won. Kari prayed for a miracle, like Nefertimon showing up so she could fly away to safety. But it wasn't happening. They approcahed ever so slowly, making Kari even more nervous... and then...  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Gatomon jumped three feet in the air at Kari's scream. Kari was sitting bolt upright in bed, her body dripping with cold sweat, breathing like she'd run a marathon. It was another bad dream.   
  
"Kari? Kari are you okay?" Tai called, running into his sister's room.   
  
Kari shook her head. "It was a dream. Another bad dream..." she whispered.  
  
"You're glowing again," Tai pointed out.  
  
Kari looked down and saw the pink light being emitted from her chest. She clamped her hand over it as her parents came in. Gatomon hid behind Kari's pillows.   
  
"Kari, what happened?" her mother asked.   
  
"I had a bad dream," Kari murmured.  
  
"Another one?" Mr. Kamiya said. "How many is that this week?"  
  
"Four," Tai remembered.   
  
"Will you be okay?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Kari breathed.   
  
Her parents left the room after giving their daughter reassuring hugs and kisses, but Tai stayed behind.  
  
"It was the same thing wasn't it?" he asked.  
  
Kari nodded. "It was so real..."  
  
"It always is, isn't it?" Gatomon commented, curling up on Kari's lap.   
  
"Every time," Kari muttered, scratching the cat Digimon behind her ears. "I can't stand it. Maybe after we defeat Dragomon these dreams will go away and so will my stupid powers."  
  
"And every time you have one of those dreams you start glowing. I don't think the powers will go away Kari," Tai told her. "You've had them for so long I doubt they'll leave. I think you need to learn how to use them to help in saving the Digital World."  
  
"That would be a good idea Tai," Kari said. "But like I've said, I'm not even sure what they are exactly."  
  
"They're obviously very useful, seeing as Digimon want to make you royalty," said Gatomon.   
  
"Mmmhmmm. But that doesn't mean I like it," Kari said.   
  
"It's late," Tai pointed out. "Go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night Tai."  
  
"'Night Kari."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"Today's the day," Kari annouced, walking into the computer room slowly.  
  
"What day?" Davis asked, thinking hopefully, The day Kari will go out with me?  
  
"They day we defeat Dragomon," she answered. Davis tried to keep himself from facefaulting, but a sweatdrop would do.  
  
"Defeat him?" Cody repeated. "We've never even fought him before!"   
  
"I know," Kari said. "This'll be the first time, and also the last. Who's with me?"  
  
T.K. gave Kari a funny look that she didn't see. Why is she so determined all of a sudden? This used to scare her out of her socks! It doesn't matter, I'm with her. "I am," T.K. said.   
  
"Me too!" Davis chimed in. Yolei and Cody also agreed.   
  
"All right! Digi-port open!" Kari held her pink DigiVice to the computer and was sucked into the Digital World along with T.K. and their respective Digimon.  
  
Davis was fuming. "What? Why couldn't we go?"  
  
"I don't know, but the gate is closed now," Yolei said.   
  
In DigiWorld...  
  
"Um, where's everyone else T.K.?" Kari asked.  
  
"They didn't make it!" T.K. exclaimed. "I wonder why."  
  
"That's weird," Kari said.   
  
"Try using your powers," Patamon suggested.   
  
Kari did, and soon, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon were there. "Okay, that's just strange," Kari muttered.   
  
"Um, what's that?" Cody asked.  
  
"What's what?" said Gatomon.   
  
"THAT!"   
  
They all turned around to see the dark figure rising out of the water. There was no mistaking it. It was Dragomon.   
  
"So, Kari, I see you brought some friends," a menacing voice boomed. Dragomon's voice.  
  
"H-h-how do you know my name?" Kari stuttered.   
  
"I know all things," Dragomon said, "like the fact that your friends can't help you!"  
  
"What?" Davis exclaimed. "Of course we can help her! Why can't we?"  
  
"Because you are all useless in comparasion with Kari!" Dragomon yelled. "But I shall allow one of you to try. Kari may select that person."  
  
Kari turned to face her friends. "I-I-I don't know who," she whispered. "You've all got skills that are useful, and I don't know which ones would be effective against him. I don't think I can choose." She stared at her feet.  
  
The others were silent, thoughts running through their heads.  
  
This is like when Ken made the Bakemon look like them and I had to choose, Davis thought. I understand how she feels.  
  
She doesn't have to pick me. In fact, I don't want her to pick me, thought Cody.   
  
This Dragomon character is ridiculous, Yolei thought. This isn't fair!  
  
I don't like this... Wait a second... Maybe... thought T.K.   
  
Kari looked up. "T.K."  
  
"Me?" T.K.'s eyes went wide with surprise.   
  
"Yeah. I don't know. Just... come on, let's go," Kari said. "I might change my mind, so let's go before I do."   
  
T.K. looked at the others. "Wish us luck," he whispered. They nodded.   
  
Kari faced Dragomon again. "I choose T.K.," she called.   
  
"An interesting decision," Dragomon said. "Now those six are no longer needed." There was a flash of light as Yolei, Cody, Davis and their Digimon disappeared. "Are your Digimon prepared for battle?"   
  
"Can we Digivolve?" Gatomon whispered to Kari.  
  
"Patamon can, but you still don't have your tail ring," Kari said.  
  
Gatomon grumbled disappointedly, but Armor Digivolved to Nefertimon.  
  
"Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!"  
  
Dragomon gasped. An Angel Digimon? Impossible... but they should still be no match for me. "All right. Let the battle begin."   
  
Dragomon let out a lash of darkness. They dodged it.   
  
"Hand of Fate!" The golden light plummeted towards Dragomon and fizzled. "What the-" Angemon was stunned.  
  
"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon's attack wasn't too effective either.   
  
"Why aren't their attacks working?" Kari cried.  
  
"I don't know," T.K. admitted. "Something's not right... I can feel it..."   
  
"I can feel it too, T.K.," Kari whispered. "We're not going to win this battle, are we?"   
  
As if on cue, Nefertimon was blown back by one of Dragomon's attacks and hit the sand with an unpleasant thud. Immediately the pink light jumped back into Kari's D-Terminal and Nefertimon de-digivolved back to Gatomon.   
  
"Gatomon!" Kari shrieked, and she ran to her Digimon's side.   
  
Dragomon looked at the girl. He could keep fighting Angemon for a while... or he could kill the girl and get everything overwith. That's what he set out to do, wasn't it? Perhaps delaying the inevitable would be a good concept. Like Myotismon had once said, blood tasted better with fear in it... Dragomon had no intention of becoming a vampire anytime soon, but it was always such fun to watch someone scared out of their wits as they perished... He sent another attack Angemon's way and hit the angel pretty badly, although he wasn't hurt badly enough to stop the fight. A well-aimed Hand of Fate knocked Dragomon temporarily off-guard, and the evil Digimon fell over, taking a few seconds to get back on his feet... er, tentacles.  
  
"Good one Angemon!" T.K. called.   
  
This was the last straw for Dragomon. That little twerp, he thought. He'll pay for this. They'll all pay. Every last DigiDestined on Earth!  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"This is SO unfair!" Davis whined. "Why do we have to stay here while Kari and T.D. are saving the world?"  
  
"I don't know Davis," Cody said. "Maybe we should contact someone, in case something happens..."   
  
"Like who?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Matt and Tai. It's their siblings in there, they should be here," Cody said.   
  
"I'll go call them," Davis offered, and he ran from the computer room to the phone in the hall, punching in the Kamiya's number.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tai, it's Davis," he said quickly.  
  
"Davis? What's up?"  
  
"Kari and T.K. are in the Digital World battling Dragomon," Davis answered.  
  
"And why aren't you there?"   
  
"That creep Dragomon kicked the rest of us out!" Davis exclaimed. "He said we were no longer needed and we wound up back in the computer room."  
  
"Do you think they'll be okay?"   
  
"I don't know. They haven't e-mailed or anything. We'll try contacting them."  
  
"All right. Do you want me there?"   
  
"I suppose. Cody suggested that you and Matt come," Davis said. "There's not much you can do."  
  
"I'll call Matt and we'll be there soon," Tai told him. "Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Davis walked back to the computer room slowly. "Tai's coming. Although I don't see what he could do."   
  
"We just contacted Kari," Yolei announced. "Gatomon's down, and it seems like Dragomon's getting angry."  
  
"Who's winning?" Davis asked.  
  
"It's going back and forth faster than a ball at one of Sora's tennis games," Cody answered. "Sometimes it's Angemon, other times it's Dragomon. T.K.'s angry because Gatomon and Angemon can't go to ultimate anymore. He says if Angewomon and MagnaAngemon were there, they'd win no problem."  
  
"I wish we could help," Yolei said. "It's not fair."  
  
"I know," Cody sighed.   
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Angemon was on a winning streak. Dragomon was getting beat up pretty badly, but then again, so was the angel Digimon. T.K. and Kari were now sitting on the beach with Gatomon, relaying information about the progressing battle back to the others.   
  
"This isn't going anywhere," Kari sighed. "They're winning and losing an equal amount of times. It could go on forever."   
  
"I'm sure Angemon will win," T.K. said, but there wasn't much in his voice to convince Kari of that. Most likely becuase he wasn't convinced himself.   
  
"I can't take it anymore. I'm outta here," Gatomon said, and leapt up, running far down the beach.  
  
"Gatomon come back!" Kari called. She took off after her Digimon friend.  
  
Ah, opportunity knocks, Dragomon thought. He attacked Angemon again, then turned towards Kari. He unleashed an attack towards her. "Tentacle Claw!"  
  
"Kari!" T.K. yelled. He started running towards her.  
  
"What?" Kari looked up to see the attack coming towards her and froze in her tracks. This is it, she thought. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.  
  
"Run Kari! Run!" T.K. ordered. But the brown-haired girl didn't move. He kept up his pace as he approached Kari. Why don't you move? he thought.   
  
The attack came closer.  
  
"T.K. I can't!" she said.  
  
The attack came closer.  
  
"Try!"  
  
"Help me!"  
  
The attack came closer.  
  
"Kari get moving!" Gatomon said.  
  
"I'm trying I'm trying!"  
  
The attack came closer.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" T.K. yelled.  
  
"My feet won't move!" Kari said. "Help!"  
  
The attack came closer. It was almost there.   
  
"NO!"   
  
~*~**~*~  
  
All right. There it is, completely revised!!! The whole thing!!! Review it please! ~J~ 


	6. Fighting Darkness

Undersea Master  
Chapter Six: Fighting Darkness  
  
  
Kari blinked her eyes open slowly and stared at the surface in front of her face. Sand. There was a heavy weight on top of her and she couldn't distinguish what it was. Her head was throbbing and there were lots of loud noises going on around her. She couldn't recall the past hour at all; the only memory was the impact of Dragomon's Tentacle Claw and then feebly telling Gatomon to "use the new Digi-Egg... Digi Armour Energize..." before passing out.   
  
Turning her head to the right, she saw a familiar hat--T.K.'s. She murmured his name a few times, getting no response. Summoning a bit of strength, she moved the hat away and saw T.K.'s unconscious face. It was him that kept her from getting up. "T.K.," she said, trying to wake him up. "T.K., get up. Come on, T.K., we have to go." Kari shook his shoulder gently, but he remained unconscious. She winced in fear... fear for herself... for T.K.... of what was going on behind and above her. She had no indication of the severity of this battle, but somehow...  
  
Kari managed to slide herself out from underneath T.K., slowly stood and saw how badly he was injured. Almost his entire back was stained red from some heavy impact, several gashes were flowing freely with blood, and his left arm was bent at a strange angle. "Oh God..." she gasped. But there was nothing much she could do.  
  
She glanced at where the battle should have been raging... and saw nothing. "What the..." Ignoring the throbbing in her chest, she started walking to where the water meets sand, but was stopped by some invisible force. It was like a wall--Kari could beat her hand against it and knew it was there--yet it seemed to block out the sights and let in the sounds. This was agonizing to the girl.   
  
Sighing dejectedly, Kari walked back to where T.K. still lay and dropped to her knees, pulling his head into her lap. If she couldn't help out there, she'd try to help in here. Kari brushed the blonde hair back from T.K.'s face and held her hand over a wound there. She didn't want to move his arm--it was most likely broken--so Kari sat there, holding T.K., as she waited for something, anything, to happen.   
  
After half an hour--which seemed like days--T.K. slowly woke up. "Wha? Kari?" he murmured softly, seeing the sad face above him as he opened his eyes. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, T.K.," Kari said, smiling now that he was awake. T.K. tried to sit up, but Kari gently pushed him back down. "No, don't try to move. I think you broke your arm. Stay still."   
  
"Where's the battle?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Out there," Kari replied, explaining about the wall. "I don't like it."  
  
"Me neither..."  
  
"T.K., what happened? Did anything happen to us or our Digimon that I should know about?" asked Kari. T.K. didn't say anything. "Please T.K.. I need to know."  
  
T.K. bit his lower lip thoughtfully. "I couldn't get to you in time when Dragomon attacked..."  
  
--Flashback, T.K. telling the story to Kari in *stars*.--  
  
"NO!" *That was me, as the Tentacle Claw hit you. I was so scared. This huge light covered you and I couldn't see anything. Then it faded out and you were just lying on the sand.*  
  
T.K. skidded onto his knees at Kari's side. "Kari! Kari, get up! He's gonna attack again! KARI!" He shook Kari gently. Amazingly the attack hadn't done much but render the girl almost unconscious. *Maybe it was the light or something, but you were completely fine... but you weren't talking to me. Gatomon came over and you talked a little to her.*  
  
"Gatomon... use the new Digi-Egg... Digi Armour Energize..." and then she passed out.   
  
"Kari! Kari, wake up! Please get up!" T.K. pleaded. But he was distracted by Gatomon's new Digivolution.  
  
"Gatomon... Armour Digivolve to...   
  
"Spectermon."  
  
*By using the Digi-Egg of Peace, Gatomon to Armour Digivolved to Spectermon, and somehow she transferred some of her power to Angemon so he could Digivolve to MagnaAngemon. It was pretty cool watching it happen. Then they went back to the battle.*  
  
"Tentacle Claw!"  
  
"Divine Strike!" Spectermon's attack overtook Dragomon's and he recoiled slightly. One of his tentacles lashed out at MagnaAngemon, who stopped it using the beam sword on his hand. They battled for a while, until...  
  
*Dragomon somehow began winning. It was strange--two ultimates losing against one. Anyhow, he went to attack us again...*  
  
"Tentacle Claw!" The attack sped towards T.K., who was carefully guarding Kari. Spectermon and MagnaAngemon tried to stop it, but the attack was moving too fast. T.K. didn't notice it until it was too late.  
  
As it hit, T.K. fell at an odd angle, landing on his left arm--hard. Because of his desire to keep Kari safe, his body shielded her from any more attacks. T.K. soon fell unconscious.  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
"...and that's all I remember," T.K. finished. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, look what happened to me."  
  
"I'm fine T.K.," Kari assured him again.   
  
T.K. closed his eyes and looked thoughtful for a while. "Where's my hat?" he finally asked.  
  
Kari laughed gently and picked up his hat. "Right here. I'm gonna contact the others back home," she said, taking out her D-Terminal.   
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Beep! New Mail!  
  
"Wha?" Yolei was awoken from her near-sleep at the computer. "Hey! Mail!"  
  
"Finally," Davis said. "What's it say?"  
  
"'Hey guys, it's Kari. I can't see the battle right now because there's this weird wall thing around T.K. and I, but we can hear it. We're both okay, except I think T.K.'s arm is broken. It's a long story. I don't know if we can leave, but I'll figure out something. Kari,'" Yolei read.   
  
"At least they're alive," Cody said.  
  
"Let me write back," said Tai. He'd arrived long ago, and hadn't done anything except pace the room like a caged tiger. Yolei moved away and Tai leapt at the computer and typed frantically.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"Hey, T.K., Tai's there," Kari announced, receiving her brother's mail. "He's really worried... I want out of here."  
  
"'Course you do," T.K. said. "Me too."  
  
"Hold on a sec. I'm gonna try something." Kari closed her eyes and concentrated on being outside the wall.   
  
Minutes passed, until T.K. sat up and interrupted with, "Kari, it's not working." The atmosphere in the room darkened slightly, but they didn't notice.   
  
Kari sighed. "This is hopeless..." This time the darkness was more noticable.  
  
"Kari, did it just get darker in here?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Hmmm... either way Kari, it's not hopeless. You've got me with you," T.K. said, grinning cockily. The darkness lifted a bit.  
  
"It just got brighter," she pointed out. "What is that?"  
  
"Clouds maybe?" T.K. suggested. "I don't know."  
  
"I don't like it..." Kari trailed off, continuing to concentrate on being outside. Then she started getting mad. "I don't like any of this. I can't stand it anymore! I am sick and tired of being special and having these ridiculous powers! Sometimes I wish I wasn't a DigiDestined!"  
  
Suddenly it went pitch-black, and Kari stopped. "T.K.... you're still here aren't you?"  
  
"I haven't moved," T.K. assured her, reaching for Kari with his good arm.  
  
"Ow! That's my eye!"  
  
"Sorry Kari. Where's your hand?" he asked, groping around in the darkness.   
  
"Right here," Kari answered, finding T.K.'s hand and gripping it in her own. "The darkness is reacting to our feelings," she proclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I said it was hopeless, it darkened. So if we lose hope, the darkness closes in," Kari explained.   
  
"That sounds right to me," T.K. said. "But remember there's always light Kari. Concentrate on it. I will too."  
  
"Okay," whispered Kari. She felt the glimmer of light left in the room and visualized it getting larger...  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"Woah! They disappeared!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Huh? How do they just vanish?" Tai yelled.  
  
"Tai, keep it down," Yolei warned. "The area they're in just went black."  
  
"Like when there was a control spire," Cody said, "but I don't think that's possible."   
  
"Strange... I'll try e-mailing them," said Yolei. "Hey, it won't go through!"  
  
Tai pounded his fist on the desk. "It has to! I have to know if she's okay!"  
  
"They will be Tai, calm down," Cody said.   
  
"No they won't! As long as I don't know, I have to assume the worst!"  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"T.K., I think it's working!" A grin lit up Kari's face.   
  
"All right!" T.K. exclaimed. "Let's keep it up, come on."  
  
The two continued to focus on the light, think about home and talk about everything but any sort of impending doom.  
  
"Hey, it stopped," Kari noticed.  
  
"What? How come?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"The e-mail finally went through," announced Yolei.  
  
"Hey, the space is lighter now," Davis commented. "I wonder what that means."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"Uh-oh. Tai's getting frustrated," Kari read. "Yolei says that the space we're in just went dark, but now it's lighter. T.K., maybe their thoughts are involved too!"  
  
"Then tell them! We're gonna get out of here Kari," he said. "We're gonna get outta here. We have to. I have basketball practice tomorrow."  
  
Kari laughed. "With that arm? Not for a while. There's another reason to get out -- you need your arm checked."  
  
"Let's think of a reason to give my parents," T.K. suggested. "How about... 'I was attacked by an evil monster from another world'?"  
  
"No, I don't think they'll buy that. Maybe, 'I was running from an evil monster from another world and I tripped'?"  
  
"That sounds a little more believeable," T.K. grinned, "but I think the evil monster part should go..."  
  
They spent quite a while thinking up excuses. In the end, Kari and T.K. decided that perhaps they'd believe, "I was hanging on the jungle gym and fell off." Their lighthearted talk made the room completely light again, and soon...  
  
"The wall's gone," T.K. noticed with worry.  
  
"But we're winning!" Kari exclaimed, jumping to her feet.  
  
She was right. MagnaAngemon and Spectermon were delivering most of the hits and taking few of them.   
  
Kari took a moment to study her Digimon's new form. Spectermon was surrounded by a continuous aura of gold and rose-coloured light, which seemed to mask whatever physical form she had taken on. Kari could faintly make out the lines of a face and arms, but other than that, Spectermon was just that: a specter, a spirit, more of a ghost than anything else. But the power! The Digimon Analyzer described her as an incredibly rare Digimon, thought to have disappeared from the Digital World thousands of years ago. Her attacks were Divine Strike and Pious Storm. Divine Strike consisted of a repeated lashing with a beam of pink light. Pious Storm was a thunderous wind howling with angry spirits.   
  
"Divine Strike!" Spectermon impaled one of Dragomon's tentacles with her attack and he let out a howl.   
  
MagnaAngemon snuck up behind Dragomon. "Gate of Destiny," he said in his set tone.  
  
"Pious Storm!" Spectermon announced. Kari and T.K. covered their ears as the attack shrieked through. Ghostly faces filled the air as they swirled towards Dragomon. Pallid arms extended towards him.  
  
"No! Get away!" Dragomon called. For a single moment, Dragomon realized something: He was afraid. "Tentacle Flapping!" The attack was useless against the Pious Storm, and the spirits in the wind latched onto Dragomon's tentacles and head. "You can't win DigiDestined!" Dragomon shouted, wanting to make his last words stick in their heads. "There is a power out there greater than I, and that you shall not defeat!" His words faded out as the spirits dragged him into the Gate of Destiny, which promptly closed and dissolved. He was gone.  
  
"Kari? Are you okay?" T.K. asked, coming to her and resting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kari stared straight ahead to where Dragomon had been, and whispered, "He's gone... gone... we won... T.K. we won!" She shouted the last line gleefully, turning around and hugging T.K.. "We won!"  
  
"I'm right here, no need to yell," T.K. told her, smiling. He put his unhurt arm around Kari. "Think we can go home now?"  
  
Kari nodded, then looked to the ground. "Hey, Salamon, haven't seen you in a while," she said, kneeling down and picking up the Digimon. "You were amazing!"  
  
"I was, wasn't I?" Salamon joked.   
  
T.K. picked up Tokomon. "Great fight Tokomon," he said. "Kari? Home?"  
  
Kari grinned. "Oh yeah. Home would be great." And she closed her eyes, concentrated, and...  
  
"They're back!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
"What? Kari! Kari, are you okay? What happened?" Tai morphed into OverProtective Big Brother mode and barraged Kari with questions.   
  
"Tai, I'm okay," Kari assured him. "T.K.'s not. He has to go to the hospital. His arm might be broken."  
  
T.K. winced. He hated hospitals, so tried to change the subject. "Gatomon has a new form," he announced.  
  
"Oooh, what is it?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Spectermon," Kari answered. "All she looked like was, well, light. But she's quite powerful."  
  
"So is this whole thing over?" asked Cody.  
  
"I certainly hope so," Kari sighed, staring into space, knowing it probably wasn't. 


	7. Return of the Psycho Psychologist

Undersea Master  
Chapter Seven  
Return of the Psycho Psychologist  
  
"I'm running out of room on my cast," T.K. commented, as Cody searched for a place to sign it. Not only did it have the entire basketball team's signatures, and the DigiDestined, AND T.K.'s whole class, but almost everyone T.K. ran into in the halls had signed it.   
  
"Found a place," Cody said, and scribbled his name in it. The white plaster was now quite colourful.  
  
Kari was watching T.K. as they sat in the computer lab, waiting for Davis and Yolei to show up. He didn't notice it though. She was thinking... 'Oh great... I have to see the psychologist today.' Kari let out a sigh and T.K. looked over.  
  
"You okay Kari?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah... Except I have to see the psycho today," she answered.  
  
T.K. made a face. "Is that what you're calling him now?"  
  
"That's what I'll call every psychologist I ever meet," Kari grumbled. "I really do think that guy is Dragomon in our world. You wouldn't know... that look..." Kari shuddered.   
  
"Hey, if he is what Dragomon would be in this world, wouldn't he be dead or something?" Upamon suggested.  
  
"Perhaps," T.K. mused, "but wouldn't we have heard about it by now? It's been almost a week."  
  
"I don't know," Kari said, "but I'm a little afraid to go see him today. I mean, he knows about DigiWorld. What if he's got some evil plan and makes me take him there or something? I really don't want to do that."  
  
"You shouldn't be scared Kari," Gatomon told her. "He's just a human. Well, you are too, but you're DigiDestined. That makes you a whole lot more powerful."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
--Later, at the Psycho's office--  
  
"Anything... interesting happen this week Kari?"  
  
"Not particularly." 'Just saving the world, that's all,' Kari thought.  
  
"I suppose you'll be happy to... know our sessions are almost over," the psychologist said. "I'd like to think we got... somewhere over these past few weeks."  
  
"You'd be thinking wrong then," Kari muttered.  
  
"Perhaps you'd like... to show me DigiWorld," Psycho asked.  
  
'I knew it!' Kari's mind exclaimed. "No."  
  
"No? Why not?"  
  
"Because I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I CAN'T. You know, can not. Unable. Not possible. I can't."  
  
"Can't or won't?"  
  
"Both. Why do you want see it anyway? It's not all that wonderful," Kari said.  
  
"Just interested, that's all."  
  
"You shouldn't have asked. I think one of the things you should've learned is that it's a secret," Kari grumbled. "Nobody really believes in it anyway."  
  
"You do," Psycho pointed out.  
  
"That's because I know for a fact it exists. My friends and I are 'special'," she said, using her fingers as quotation marks at the word special. "You and the rest of the world aren't. Face it."  
  
"Has keeping the Digital World... a secret been difficult?"  
  
"Not particularly. People assume it's a computer game or something."  
  
"What about the Digimon?"  
  
"How do you know about them?" Kari snapped.  
  
"That's not important."  
  
"It most certainly is!" Kari exclaimed. "How do you know about them?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"I think I know," Kari said, leering at Psycho accusingly. "You are one. That's how."  
  
"What would make you think that?" Psycho asked, almost defensively.   
  
"You glare like an evil Digimon I once defeated," Kari said. "It's too creepy. And your hands... you always wear gloves, but I can see you're wearing a silver chain bracelet. That same Digimon had chains on him."  
  
"That could be... coincidence." The psychologist's voice was becoming more and more similar to Dragomon's, and his left hand began to shake.  
  
"And you're starting to sound like him too."  
  
The left glove fell off of the psychologist's hand, and the first thing Kari did was look at his fingers. Tentacles... dark, slimy tentacles... with chains... Kari bolted for the door and found it locked.   
  
"You're smarter than I thought, Kari," he said, his voice the same distinct kind as Dragomon's. "But not smart enough. I told you that your friends wouldn't be able to help you defeat me, and they won't!"  
  
"But I thought... the beach..." Kari stuttered, her voice thick with fear as the other glove dropped off revealing more tentacles. Soon the psychologist was a gruesome mix of half Dragomon, half human. She pressed her back against the door, as if trying to push herself through it.   
  
"Oh no. You only got rid of me in that world. In this world I'm still very much alive," Dragomon said, almost tauntingly. "You can't escape Kari."  
  
A light went on in Kari's head. "Oh yes I can."  
  
Dragomon laughed threateningly. "Then let's see you go."  
  
Kari concentrated, focusing her powers on the place she wanted to be most. To her delight, she saw her hand begin to fade out. "Bye bye," she said sweetly, waving as she dissolved from the room.  
  
Dragomon lunged for the girl, but got there too late. "You may have escaped me this time," he growled, "however, it won't be that easy next time."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Kari landed at her front door with a thump. Her first instinct was to run, and she burst into the apartment and slammed the door behind her, breathing heavily. "Safe," she whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"AH! Tai, don't scare me like that!" she yelled.  
  
"Sorry," Tai said, "but aren't you supposed to be at the psychologist's?"  
  
"Tai, I am NEVER going back there again. Nothing in this or Digiworld could make me go back," she said, kicking off her shoes and going into the living room. "Ever."  
  
Tai raised his eyebrow. "Why not?"  
  
"Not only did he never help me in the first place, he's not even a human!" Kari exclaimed. Tai cocked his head, confused. "He's Dragomon, Tai! Dragomon!"  
  
Tai nearly choked. "What?"  
  
"I swear, Tai, he was Dragomon. And he tried to take me away again," she said. "It was so... strange."  
  
"Kari, you know what else this means, don't you?" Tai asked. "Dragomon can move between the worlds."  
  
"Not this time Tai. Dragomon said something about only destroying him in that particular world," Kari explained. "So that would mean that I would have to destroy him in our world too."  
  
"And in any other worlds you might go to." Kari gave Tai a funny look and he shrugged. "You never know."  
  
"I don't intend on going to any other worlds right now Tai," Kari said. "And right now, I'm calling the other DigiDestined. They'd better know about this."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"Kari, you're crazy," Yolei exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not crazy. It was him, I swear it," Kari said, irritated.  
  
"I believe you Kari," T.K. offered gently.   
  
"Thanks T.K., but I'm still upset," she said.  
  
They were back in the computer room, but nobody was thinking about going anywhere. Kari's news had shocked all the DigiDestined, and Kari and Tai had wound up telling their parents about the whole thing. Their mother had fainted dead away and their dad wanted to get involved. They'd convinced their parents to stay out of it as long as possible though, and Kari didn't have to go to the psychologist again.  
  
"So what are we going to do about it?" Davis asked, always thinking about a plan of action.  
  
"I don't know," Kari muttered. "We can't do anything right now..."  
  



	8. 

Undersea Master  
Chapter Eight  
Once and For All  
  
"But we have to do something!" Cody exclaimed.   
  
Kari put a hand to her forehead. "Ideas?"  
  
"Send him back to the Digital World?" suggested Davis. "It's worked with other Digimon."  
  
"But this is Dragomon," T.K. said. "If we send him back to Digiworld, then when we go there he could find us and attack again... which I don't particularly want. That leaves us one other choice."  
  
"Destroy him," Kari declared suddenly. "We have to destroy him in the real world."  
  
The others gasped. "Kari, you don't mean that, do you?" Yolei asked.  
  
"It's our last resort, I admit," Kari said, "but it has to be done."  
  
"All right then. Dragomon is one dead Digimon," Davis declared.   
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Dragomon peered out at the city. He was taking refuge somewhere secluded now, away from everyone, including Kari. That girl... she was so important to this mission... and he was hiding from her. How cowardly of him!   
  
Revealing himself was a bad idea, but Dragomon knew that Kari knew all ready. She's a smart girl, he thought, too smart. And she has rather intelligent friends too...   
  
Kari Kamiya was merely a small part of this plan. There was another child who was similar to her. He was important to this mission too, but was less easy to access. Never mind that, Arukenimon was after him.  
  
These two children could easily access the Dark Ocean, making them valuable assets to this mission. Dragomon himself was originally from the Digital World, but due to some twist of fate he'd been sucked into the Dark Ocean at a young age and been raised in the ways of the evil beings who lived there. Everything had been harmonious up until a few years ago when that boy got his dark Digivice. That had changed everything.   
  
The balance had shifted once the boy had gone back home with that dark Digivice. There was now a piece of the Dark Ocean in his world, throwing everything off. According to the prophecy, one could now see the Dark Ocean once he was aware of the evil that lurked within themself. This was true for the boy, and the fact also confused Dragomon.  
  
As far as Dragomon was concerned, there was no evil in Kari. She was the keeper of the crest of Light, she was a happy child with lots of friends and a loving family, not to mention two boys with the hopes of winning her heart. She cared deeply for everyone in her life and often put their needs before hers, so what evil was there? Maybe Dragomon was missing something. Maybe there was something he'd overlooked...  
  
That didn't matter now. It was time. There was the girl, along with her four friends, their Digimon, and her brother. The girl with glasses was holding her Digivice in an outstretched hand, obviously following a signal. Abruptly she stopped in front of the warehouse.   
  
"He's here," the girl announced.   
  
Dragomon debated between attacking now or waiting for the kids to come inside. He chose waiting. Dragomon intently watched the children from his hiding place, especially Kari.   
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Kari took a step forward, then turned and looked at the others. "I don't want to go in there," she whispered.   
  
"You know you're going to have to," Tai said gently.  
  
Kari stayed put. "Someone else go first then," said Kari.  
  
"I'll go," Davis volunteered. He pushed the door open cautiously and was followed by Kari, T.K., Cody, Yolei, and Tai. The heavy door creaked on its rusted hinges and the floorboards groaned under their feet as they entered.   
  
"You sure he's here?" Cody asked.  
  
"The signal's stronger," Yolei assured him. The gentle beeping of her Digivice indicated that.  
  
Suddenly the noise was loud and at a fast pace. "Where is he?" Kari asked frantically.  
  
"Either directly below or above us!" Yolei said.   
  
"Which one is it?" Patamon inquired.  
  
Yolei put the Digivice to the floor. The beeping slowed. "Abo-"   
  
Her words were cut off by the smash of wood as Dragomon descended to the floor they were on by taking the direct route: through the ceiling. Kari kept her breathing deep to prevent passing out from fear. Her hand groped for the person nearest to her... which happened to be T.K.. Kari clutched his hand in hers tightly.   
  
"It's about time you got here," Gatomon muttered, glaring at the Digimon she now had to defeat... again...  
  
"I see you've come for a visit," Dragomon said. He was still in his gruesome half-human, half-Digimon form, with arms like Dragomon and a face like Dragomon, but the rest of his body was pretty much human. The suit he'd been wearing was horribly ruined and ripped, and some strange liquid was flowing from his back into a puddle on the floor. It took Yolei all she had not to throw up.  
  
"Yeah, but it won't be very pleasant for you!" Davis yelled.   
  
"Oooh, I'm shaking. You reeeally scare me, kid," Dragomon taunted.  
  
Davis narrowed his eyes. "We've got the home field advantage," he said to himself. "We'll win. Digivolve!"  
  
The Digimon changed forms and were now Ex-Veemon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon, Angemon and Spectermon.   
  
Dragomon somehow looked smug. "I told you that you couldn't help her," he said.  
  
"That doesn't mean we can't try!" Cody shouted.   
  
"Attack!" T.K. ordered.  
  
The Digimon's attacks seemed futile against Dragomon. They tried every formation, strategy, and tactic they'd tried before and none seemed to work.   
  
Kari had been keeping a light grasp on T.K.'s arm throughout this entire time, watching and offering encouragement to the Digimon. "Why isn't this working T.K.?" she asked. "There's more of us."  
  
"I don't know Kari," T.K. answered. "Maybe Angemon should Digivolve..."  
  
"Can he?"   
  
"Maybe. Angemon! Try Digivolving again!" T.K. called.  
  
"Angemon Digivolve to... MagnaAngemon."  
  
"This doesn't seem to faze him," Yolei noted. "What's going on?"  
  
Tai furrowed his brow and studied the battle. "He's an ultimate. We need the rest of you to go to ultimate!"  
  
"We can't do that yet Tai!" Davis exclaimed.   
  
"DNA Digivolve then!" Tai said. "Did you forget about that?"  
  
"The others can but Ken's not here," said Davis through gritted teeth.  
  
Dragomon's head snapped up. Ken... he was the other child. Was he a member of their team? He couldn't be!   
  
"You guys go ahead. I'll e-mail Ken," Davis said.   
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"E-mail from Davis."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They need your help Ken," Wormmon noted.  
  
"Where are they?" Ken asked.  
  
"In a warehouse by the river. We can get there quickly," Wormmon said.   
  
Ken had Wormmon Digivolve to Stingmon and they flew to the warehouse.   
  
"I'm assuming this is the place," Ken said. He and Stingmon went inside to find the other Digimon almost unconscious.   
  
"Ken! You're finally here!" Davis exclaimed. "Let's DNA Digivolve!"  
  
"Ex-Veemon..."  
  
"Stingmon..."  
  
"DNA Digivove to... Paildramon!"  
  
Dragomon flinched. Dammit, another Ultimate, he thought. Retreat was impossible at the moment... but the girl. Dragomon saw Kari almost cowering behind her brother and T.K.. She was trying so hard to hide her fear, but Dragomon could feel it. If he could get her and then get out... that would be most excellent.   
  
"Tentacle Flapping!" Dragomon aimed his attack away from the Digimon and towards where Kari, Tai and T.K. stood.   
  
"Get out of there guys!" Yolei shouted.  
  
Tai dashed to one side, and T.K. practically had to drag Kari to the other side. The entire time she just stood there, as if entranced by Dragomon's attack. Her eyes were wide and filled with intrigue.   
  
"Kari, what were you thinking?" T.K. said. "You could've been killed!"  
  
Kari blinked several times, quickly, then shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Wha? T.K.? What happened?"  
  
"Kari! T.K.! Move!"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Davis shoved Kari and T.K. out of the path of another attack. T.K. winced as he hit his bad arm on the floor.   
  
"Dragomon's not going after the Digimon!" Tai called.   
  
"I think he's going after Kari," Cody said.   
  
The Digimon continued to attack Dragomon, but in this half-Digimon form he seemed to be more agile and somewhat stronger.   
  
"Static Force!"  
  
"Desperado Blaster!"  
  
"Tentacle Claw!"   
  
Sylphimon and Paildramon reeled backwards and launched another barrage of attacks, along with Shakkoumon.   
  
"Kari, you have to get out of here!" said Tai.  
  
"I'm not leaving you guys!" Kari protested.  
  
"No Kari, Tai's right," Davis said. "Dragomon's only after you! You're not safe here!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No but's Kari," T.K. told her. "You can't stay here."  
  
"T.K...." Kari looked at them all sadly. "What about the rest of you? What if he follows me?"  
  
"Someone'll have to go with you then," Yolei said. "You just can't stay here."  
  
Kari reluctantly agreed. "All right then. I'll leave." She and Tai slipped out of the warehouse and started quickly back home.   
  
"I wish we knew what this guy wanted," Tai said. "Then it'd be easier to get rid of him."  
  
"It's obvious he's after me, Tai," Kari replied, "but I don't know what he wants me for."  
  
"That's what we'll have to figure out then," he decided.   
  
Kari remained silent.   
  
~*~**~*~  
  
The Digimon were spent. There was hardly anything they could do, and were ready to admit defeat when Dragomon threw another curveball at them.  
  
"You three are useless. It's not worth my time to fight you," he said before disappearing into a shadow.  
  
"Hey! Get back here! We can beat you!" Davis shouted, running towards the place where Dragomon had stood. "Where'd he go?"  
  
"He left Davis," Ken said. "Dragomon refuses to fight us."  
  
Davis muttered something angrily under his breath.   
  
"Let's go home then," T.K. suggested as the Digimon de-Digivolved. Patamon flew over and landed on his head. "These guys need some rest."  
  
"And some chili cheese nachos with extra cheese!" That voice could belong to none other than DemiVeemon.   
  



	9. A Short Meeting

Undersea Master  
Chapter Nine  
A Short Meeting  
  
  
  
  
Kari kicked the rocks at her feet. He was late. He was the one who wanted to talk to her, and he was late. They were meeting at the train station. Her head snapped up at the sound of footsteps.  
  
"Hello Kari," Ken said quietly.  
  
"Hi Ken," Kari replied. "You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yeah. It's about... Dragomon." Ken seemed to flinch at the word.  
  
"I figured," Kari said. "What do you know?"   
  
"I know he's working for the same person- or Digimon- as Arukenimon," Ken said, "and she's after me. I think we're a part of some plan and it's not good."  
  
She leaned against the wall and pondered Ken's words. They were both the victims here. "Have you had nightmares and stuff?" she asked.  
  
"Sometimes. Why?"   
  
"I do too." Kari straightened up and walked closer to Ken. "Next time we face Dragomon... we don't leave until he's destroyed. Agreed?"  
  
Ken was a little scared by the look of utter determination in Kari's eyes. "A-agreed. The next time's the last."   
  
As Kari headed home, she felt that she and Ken were, in a way, closer now.  
  
  
  



	10. Final Battle

  
  
Final Battle  
  
  
"Kari's being really brave right now," Izzy commented as he and Tai stood in the doorway of the computer room.   
  
"Yeah," Tai agreed. "She slept like a log last night. Not one nightmare."  
  
"Okay, we're going now," Kari announced suddenly.  
  
"Good luck," Izzy said.  
  
"Be careful," Tai warned.  
  
"Of course we'll be careful!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
"I don't see how those words could've come out of his mouth," Tai laughed as the DigiPort opened and Davis, Kari, T.K., Yolei, Cody and Ken were sucked in, along with their Digimon.  
  
"Maybe we should be worried," joked Izzy.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"Okay, so we're going to find the Dragomon here, destroy him, and go home," Davis said. "Let's go!" He began to head off in a random direction.  
  
"Do you even know where you're going or what you're looking for?" T.K. asked, clamping his good hand onto Davis's shoulder ans topping the brunette boy dead in his tracks. When Davis didn't respond, he continued. "Didn't think so. I'd thought that you would've learned not to rush into things by now."  
  
Davis shrugged T.K.'s arm off. "Yeah I do T.N.. I just want to get rid of this guy as soon as possible."  
  
"We all do Davis," Cody told him. "But let's slow down a bit... where are we?"  
  
"The beach," Kari answered. "I figured he might be here."  
  
"Makes sense," Ken noted.  
  
"Especially when you're right!" Yolei shrieked, pointing to the sea where the huge, intimidating figure of Dragmon was rising out of the ocean.  
  
"All right everybody, let's go into action!" Davis shouted.  
  
Stupid children, Dragomon thought. They never learn.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
The battle was a blur. Only certain points stuck out in the childrens' minds...  
  
  
"Come on Flamedramon! You can do it!"  
  
...  
  
"All right, let's move! Get him on the left! Yes!"  
  
...  
  
"Are you insane? Shurimon, cut that out!"  
  
...  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!" That one was heard several times.  
  
...  
  
"It's okay, see? She's back up."  
  
...  
  
"Thank God, thank God..." Also a favourite.  
  
...  
  
"YES!"  
  
...  
  
"We did it!"  
  
...  
  
"All right!  
  
...  
  
"Kari, my arm..."  
  
...  
  
"Sorry."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Now, half asleep on her couch at home, Kari was grateful that this fiasco was over. He'd been destroyed. She smiled weakly as she remembered the six Destined and their partners, standing on the beach, watching as a battered Dragomon diasppeared into particles of data. A group hug had been in order, and the air was alive with their shouts. Except Kari's.  
  
"Kari? You okay?" T.K. asked. "We won!"  
  
"I know," she said, smiling. "I know... I guess I'm still in shock."  
  
T.K. hugged her gently. "Yeah, I understand. Hopefully things will go back to normal, hm?"  
  
"T.K., you know better than that."  
  
He looked puzzled.  
  
"We're DigiDestined," she said. "Nothing will ever be normal for us."  
  
And with that memory locked in her mind and Gatomon curled up beside her, Kari drifted off to a sleep free of nightmares.  
  
  
The End  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Amazing, isn't it? I finally finished it! Someone congratulate me, dammit!   
If you want to be informed when I post something new, e-mail me at reckless_abandon182@hotmail.com and I'll remember you! 


End file.
